The Curse Of Tears
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Tessa never saw it coming-things might never be the same. Everything in her life seemed to suddenly be mixed up. Would she ever sort it all out?
1. Chapter 1

**I've had a couple requests to write more to "Curse of Tears" , so have decided to make it a full length story. :) I really hope everyone enjoys it, and likes what I've added.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.**

Prologue

Her name was Tessa Connors. When she arrived, she turned a few heads. Not because she was incredibly beautiful or even famous. Her background was ordinary; her parents worked in the hospital nearby.

There wasn't much that Tessa backed down from. She was confident in most cases and though she was new to the school, her fellow students seemed to easily welcome her with open arms. Unlike some, she didn't seek attention- and usually avoided trouble.

It had already been decided prior to her arrival as to which house she would be in. Tessa had not long ago, been attending a wizarding school in America. Over last summer, her family had moved to London and she was enrolled at Hogwarts. She was enjoying her second year at the school, still not tiring or quite overlooking the English accents all the students had.

The first few days were somewhat lonely for her the year before, but soon enough a trio of friends seem to somewhat "adopt" her into their circle. She wasn't as close to them as they were to each other-that would definitely take time-but Tessa felt comfortable and secure with them.

One of them was quite smart and always offered any assistance that Tessa may need. Tessa could tell that this brunette would be a great friend for sharing secrets (someday) and also a good study buddy. The second, a boy, seemed much more carefree and always good for a laugh and up for fun. The third, also a boy, seemed only slightly more uptight about things and already Tessa could tell he'd be quite the protective friend.

That year, the first few days went by and she fell into the schedule easily. Her new friends from the year before gradually grew closer to her, but she always felt a bit out of the loop. As if she could never reach the connection the three had and it would take quite some trials to be as they were.

Tessa was glad that this year she knew what to expect. She knew who was in charge of what group, who to avoid, who could be trusted. Which teachers would let you get away with what. She was a fast learner.

Chapter One

"Don't take it personally," Tessa heard her friend say, falling into step next to her, "McGonagall is always a bit strict."

"Yes, I know." Tessa rolled her eyes. Hermione still insisted on assuring her at ever turn, as if she was afraid Tessa would break or be upset at the simplest things, "I was here last year, I think I've quite caught on to that fact."

"I'm sorry, Tessa, I guess I get a bit over informative at times." Her friend smiled wryly, "Ron says I'm just bossy, but I try not to be."

"It doesn't bother me at all." She assured her friend with a laugh, "Speaking of, where are Ron and Harry? Weren't they going to meet us for lunch?"

"Quidditch." Hermione said simply, "No telling just how long they'll be. Practice can take forever knowing our team."

"It pays off-we beat Slytherin, after all." Tessa commented as they entered the great hall, many students were already there eating greedily and speaking loudly to one another.

"Don't forget, though, Ravenclaw is still slightly in the lead." Hermione sighed, sitting in her seat and surveying the food before her, "The way Harry and Ron talk, you'd think Gryffindor was unbeatable. Unfortunately, that's not the case."

"I didn't forget, but Slytherin is my biggest concern." Tessa stated with a half smile, "I may not have been here as long as most, but I'm sure not oblivious to their arrogance."

"I wish I could disagree." Her friend sighed, glancing over her shoulder at a few Slytherin student across the aisle, "Far too many Death Eaters have come from that House…I just hate thinking about which students may end up the same."

"We all know that Malfoy will." Tessa stated darkly. She'd been there long enough to pick up on his hatred for Harry, Gryffindor, and anyone other than a pure-blood.

Ron and Harry joined them at that moment, though, cutting off any reply Hermione might have with their enthusiastic description of practice that day. From the way the two spoke, it was impossible to think that Gryffindor would lose anymore quidditch matches-against any House.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've just gone ahead and put the entire oneshot as one chapter to get it over with for those who've read the oneshot. :) Next chapter should be more interesting! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.**

The hall was deserted and Tessa glanced around, wondering where all her Gryffindor mates had gotten to. There was a quidditch match that afternoon and all of Hogwarts seemed to be an excited ruckus. She may not have gone to Hogwarts for long, but it wasn't hard to catch the excitement of a good match.

Coming back to the present, Tessa's steps slowed until she came to a stop. It was far quieter than usual. Even Moaning Myrtle couldn't be heard just inside the always deserted bathroom to her right.

Tessa reached out and pressed a hand against the cool door, waiting only a moment before pushing the door open slightly so she could look inside. There was no need to disturb Myrtle if she was only temporarily sulking, she was only curious.

The sight that met her eyes was quite contrary to that of which she had been expecting. Myrtle couldn't be heard at all and somehow Tessa just knew, the young ghost wasn't in the hushed bathroom.

The room wasn't empty, however, and Tessa had no trouble placing the identity of the person, even from the back. Not many students would enter the "haunted" bathroom -mainly Harry, Ron, Hermione, herself, and anyone else _forced _to.

It wasn't hard to pinpoint who was inside, his hair having given him away instantly. Tessa would know that pale blond hair anywhere. The straight locks were almost a cross between yellow and white and Tessa's first instinct was to turn and get away.

No one crossed Draco Malfoy and left in a decent mood. Tessa in particular had a very short temper when it came to the teenage boy in the haunted bathroom. For some reason, he easily broke her patience and made her temper shine brightly through.

Contrary to her normal reaction to his presence, though, Tessa remained where she was. Although very impatient and quick tempered, she was also quite a curious person and couldn't help but be interested as to what Draco Malfoy, pure blood of Slytherin house would be in such an odd place for.

Ignoring her conscience screaming at her to just leave it be and go away, Tessa slipped inside the room, letting the door close silently behind her. The only sound that met her ears was the constant dripping that always seemed to come with the bathroom. That, and a sound Tessa was sure she must be imagining.

Shuffling a step toward the tall boy, Tessa craned her neck to see the arrogant Slytherin's face but found it still blocked from view. Just a few more steps and she was quite close and surprised he had not yet heard her approach.

Draco was leaning against the circle of sinks, hands gripping the edge so tightly that Tessa could see his white knuckles. His head was down, as if he were looking for something in the drain, but the tension she could see in his shoulders told her he wasn't there for something quite so trivial.

There was no mistaking it at the point. Opposite to what Tessa believed was possible, Draco Malfoy was, indeed, taking cover in a deserted room and crying softly. No, that wasn't possible. That was against the way of the universe. It was just unthinkable. Yet, her ears didn't deceive her.

Tessa felt the blood rush to her head, mind scrambling for the correct reaction. It was one thing to walk in on a friend's private moment, but to walk in on an enemy's private moment, was entirely a different matter. Running her hands through her auburn waves, she still felt dumbfounded and entirely speechless.

Brown eyes wide beyond belief, Tessa swallowed dryly and did what came as second nature to her. She wasn't an easy person to get to and in instances like this, she felt awkward. But tears were tears and Tessa never enjoyed seeing someone hurt. Enemy or no.

Her shaky hand touched his shoulder, Tessa nearly flinching at the contact. Under normal circumstance she wouldn't be doing this and if she did, there would be a pain inflicted as consequence. Also, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and all her other friends would be flaming mad at her for so much as feeling pity for Draco, let alone trying to comfort him.

Draco stilled instantly, the soft sound of his crying suddenly gone and leaving Tessa feeling cold as dread crawled through her body. There was no way she would get away with something like this. From anyone. No one would tolerate it-not Draco, not her friends. Normally, she'd rather die than get anywhere near the Slytherin boy before her.

"What're you doing here?" his sharp, cold words were cutting in a familiar way that Tessa somehow felt comforted. Malfoy wasn't completely lost. He still sounded the same, his accent having that ever-present hint of hatred in it.

Mouth too dry and nerves acting up too much for Tessa to reply, she only clenched her jaw and drew herself closer until she was at his side, looking up at his pale face. The scowl was there as always, but he didn't meet her eyes. Malfoy looked the same as ever except for the damp cheeks Tessa had always believed had never known tears.

Tessa felt her heart pounding in her chest, not knowing what reaction to expect from Malfoy for every moment she remained. No words came to mind so she only lifted her free hand to rest on one of his gripping the sink tightly.

From looking at Draco Malfoy, one would think instantly of cold. The chilly tone he spoke in, the cold looks he gave, the icy heart he seemed to have all made Tessa expect chilly hands. It surprised her how hot his hand was beneath hers.

What was the purpose in her actions? She didn't know what bothered him, they hated each other, and she wasn't even sure Draco knew what comfort was when it was being offered-like at that moment.

"What happened?" Tessa was shocked to feel herself whisper the question, her stomach dropping when Draco slowly turned his head to face her, the familiar scowl never leaving his face.

"What's it to you, Connors?" Draco's scornful tone and use of her last name sent a jolt of realization through Tessa. He had every right to be this bitter and cold with her. They were enemies, after all. How come that seemed to keep slipping her mind? "Potter send you to spy on me?"

"Of course not." Tess snapped, narrowing her eyes and trying to sort everything out in her mind. Draco's hot hand was still beneath hers and she still had a hand resting on his shoulder. What was the world coming to?

Tessa was a quite small person, only just coming to Draco's shoulder and he made her feel a bit smaller with his superior scowl and look of disgust at her presence. She had never let it bother her before, why start at that moment?

"What's wrong?" she tried again, this time watching his eyes carefully for any sign of softening. Draco only kept up his cold look. A small sigh passed her lips as Tessa slid her hand from his shoulder, pretending that her shaking wasn't incredibly obvious as she reached to touch his damp cheek.

She knew she was breaking boundaries. Boundaries Draco didn't like crossed, she didn't even consider crossing, and her friends wouldn't speak to her for weeks if they knew she crossed them. So why did she keep on as she was?

Even his cheek was warm, despite how pale he always looked and Tessa marveled at the fact a moment. Draco surprised her with his reaction to such an intimate action and she almost asked what was wrong when he flinched. Had he ever been touched tenderly?

"I'm not going to hurt you…" she found herself saying without thinking, too late realizing that the words might anger him and Malfoy would decide to show her _who_ needed to worry about being hurt.

When he closed his eyes seemingly reluctantly, Tessa felt her breath being taken away a moment. The scowl was still on his face, but with the hatred from his eyes blocked out so, she could almost see what he would look like if he were at peace. He was actually handsome.

Tessa let her fingers slide across his warm cheek, still silently marveling at the fact that Malfoy had been crying moments ago. Not to mention the inconceivable fact that she was attempting to comfort him. And it actually looked to be helping slightly. It was impossible to wrap her head around the idea.

The only sound was the dripping of multiple leaking pipes, and vaguely Tessa wondered where Moaning Myrtle had gone. Maybe Malfoy had scared her off and she was pouting elsewhere. For some reason, she was thankful it was just the two of them without the nosy ghost.

Honestly, Tessa wasn't sure where the actions were coming from. It definitely wasn't like her-at all. Never before had she been so forward, not even with guys she had liked in the past. But here she was, acting so affectionate to her enemy.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Tessa pulled her hand away suddenly and saw his eyes open immediately. This would be the part where Draco would come to his senses and put some curse on her in his anger and hurt. Instead, a heavy silence seemed to fill the large room as they only stared.

"It's alright to cry." She murmured, more than just a little uncertain as to how he would take the words. He had succeeded in surprising her thus far and wasn't sure how much longer his toleration of her presence would last.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Malfoy stated coldly, turning his eyes away from her but not making any move to shove her hand from covering his. There was a moment in which Tessa considered turning and walking away, but soon enough she dismissed the thought.

Watching his face warily, Tessa pried his hand from his grip on the sink and hesitated only a moment before stepping in the very small space in front of him. He wouldn't meet her eyes, though and she suddenly felt very nervous and aware of his body against hers. Draco definitely wasn't going to make this easy.

As if she wasn't even there, his hand returned to his firm grip on the sink and Tessa contemplated the situation a moment, feeling the sink digging into her back at her failed attempt to put a small amount of space between them.

"No one should have to be alone when they feel like this." Tessa found herself whispering, the blood pounding in her ears as Draco's cold eyes met hers. The practically permanent scowl never seemed to so much as fade, but for some reason she had hope her stubbornness was helping him somehow.

It didn't make sense. Tessa hated Draco. Draco hated her. Her friends hated Draco, the boy who was pressed so closely against her. Things weren't how they were supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to be concerned for him-even if he had been crying. And he wasn't supposed to be tolerating her.

"I'm not falling for whatever sort of trick this is." Malfoy spat, the anger seeming to glisten in his eyes and Tessa cringed inwardly. He could be rather intimidating when he wanted to-which was most of the time. So why wasn't she following her instincts and fleeing before he could grab his wand?

"It's no trick." Tessa snapped, shaking her head slightly, "I just…" Her words faded and she couldn't come up with words to complete her statement. How to describe the sudden overwhelming pity she felt for him? Would he even allow her to pity him? Harry Potter may have been through so much in his life, but Tessa suddenly realized just how harsh things must have always been for Draco. Did any of her friends ever stop to think about that? Of course not-before that day, she herself had hated him just as much as any of her friends.

Tessa bit her lip without thinking and reached up to finger the collar of his robes, just to keep her eyes from his steely ones. Never before had she been forced to look away from his cold eyes. Usually they glared at one another until they were interrupted.

She could feel every breath he took since he hadn't allowed her any extra space in front of him. Tessa supposed it was only fair, seeing as she had forced her way in front of him. She only wondered exactly why being so close didn't make her gag or even bother her.

Slowly, Tessa lifted her shaking hands to brush her fingertips against his warm neck, distinctly feeling him tense at the contact. He didn't flinch that time, though and that made her wonder if he was getting used to her stubborn attempt at comfort.

"Feeling brave, Connors?" Malfoy spoke softly but with every ounce of disgust as his usual tone. He was taunting her, she could tell he was amused-in his own twisted way of being amused-at her actions. Maybe it wasn't helping after all. He only thought her a stupid, ridiculous thing and was amused at her weak ways.

Every fiber in her practically screamed at her to get away-or at least put space between them. Tessa shut her conscience out and rested one hand on the back of his neck, fingertips sliding into his blond locks.

Hadn't someone informed her that Malfoy was much alike with Snape in that case? Oily hair, she had been told, was the fashion for the ones who were or would be Death Eaters. It was a joke among the Gryffindors, but Tessa bit her tongue.

Malfoy's hair was as soft as could possibly be. In fact, Tessa began to wonder how the rumors had started what with such perfect hair that she now knew he had. She was scared by her own thoughts, not sure what to do with the fact that her first instinct was to run her hands through his locks.

Draco Malfoy himself had still not made a single move and Tessa wondered if maybe her actions were useless. Maybe she was only entertaining him and making herself look even more like a fool to him. There would be no one to make her feel better for acting like such an idiot, either, because she wouldn't dare breathe a word of the instance with _any_ of her friends.

Her stomach dropped when she saw Draco narrow his eyes at her. Was this the moment he came to his senses and drew his wand? Tessa knew she was quick at getting to hers, but she'd seen how fast Draco seemed to throw spells. It would be nearly impossible to defend herself against his quick attack.

There wasn't any excuse that Tessa could come up with as she leaned forward slightly. Already they were against each other, so it didn't make much of a difference. Her heart thudded in her chest and she wondered if he could hear or feel it as she brought her face closer to his.

She wasn't sure what she was doing and why, but Tessa knew that if any of her mates saw her with Draco in such close proximity, they would probably not speak to her for who knew how long. It was a risk, for her mostly, getting so close to Draco. He was like a wand ready to shoot a curse at the slightest movement.

Before Tessa could stop herself, or ever think about what she was doing, her lips were brushing against his jaw. A thrill she had never experienced before shot threw her, sending a shiver down her spine. There was no way she'd get away with such an action without some sort of dark consequence.

Draco didn't make a move as Tessa's kissed his jaw again, a little nearer his neck this time, hoping he couldn't hear her shallow breaths. His skin was warm and soft against her lips and she couldn't get herself to regret her actions.

He was tense against her and she braced herself for something, anything. A Malfoy's anger was not something to belittle and Tessa knew she had something coming. Contrary to her preparations, he still didn't make a single move.

The walls he had put up against any sort of comfort seemed to be made of impenetrateable steel, Tessa thought. Had Draco Malfoy ever even known affection? Hadn't he been more or less "with" Pansy Parkinson? But, she argued with herself, she doubted they had ever even held hands. Not to mention that at least Pansy had been a Slytherin and that Tessa most definitely wasn't.

Tessa's thought were shoved aside when she came to grips with the reality of the situation. Her forehead rested against his and Draco's hate filled eyes were boring into her timid, uncertain ones. How had she gotten as she was? There was no way she could actually _feel_ something for Draco Malfoy.

"Maybe you should run back to your mud blood friends." His hiss met her ears, but Tessa was much more distracted by the fact that his warm breath made her skin tingle. Even such hateful words didn't seem to bother her, and Tessa was surprised. Such an insult to her friends shouldn't be tossed aside so thoughtlessly. Yet, it was.

Her hands were on his waist before she could stop herself, mind painfully aware of the fact that there was no reaction on his side. It was as though he was completely immune to anything she did, yet it felt almost like he was driving her insane. What was wrong with her? Was this some curse he'd placed on her without her notice? No, it couldn't be, for his hands had never left his steely grip on the sink.

Tessa wondered how long Draco had decided to tolerate her actions. His lips were in their usual scowl, but she wondered if he would even react if she kissed them. Maybe it was the fact that he had been crying, reminding her that he was a human just like her and all the others. Or that he had been through a lot and maybe he wasn't so different but miserable inside.

"Tell me why you were crying." Tessa suggested in a whisper, painfully aware that her arms were slowly sliding around his waist despite him scowling down at her. There was no reason to think his disgusted expression was because of just her, it probably just came naturally-out of habit.

"If you so much as breathe a word about that to anyone, especially _Potter_-" Draco began to threaten coldly, but Tessa shocked herself by silencing him by brushing her lips against his.

That was it. She knew she was done for then. There was no way Malfoy's toleration could stretch that far. Different excuses came to mind that Tessa could use when she ended up explaining what had happened when her mates asked who had hexed her.

Tessa felt her stomach do a somersault at the surprise she saw on Draco's face. His eyes were a little wider than normal, though he was still scowling slightly. If it were anyone but Draco, she would have smiled in amusement at the surprise on his face.

It was such a strange, foreign feeling of holding Malfoy close as she was. Definitely not something she ever expected or even thought about. It was strange that she actually enjoyed the feeling.

"Do you ever let anyone in?" she asked tentatively, knowing it was useless to wish he'd react in some way to encourage her. Malfoy was obviously not one for affection. No one would ever think to _give_ it to him, especially.

"It wouldn't be a friend of _Potter's_ if I did." Draco's snappy reply came and she felt him tense just at the thought. For the first time ever, Tessa regretted that she was friends with Harry and the others.

"So pretend I'm not." Tessa found herself suggesting coolly, wondering where the suggestive words were coming from. She never wanted to be friend with Draco, why was she implying she wanted to be more than friends with him now?

"But you are." Draco stated coldly, the hatred clearly showing in his eyes.

"Yet you've tolerated me this far." Tessa pointed out, one of her hands slipping up to brush over his soft hair as if to set a point.

"That's a good point, but don't you think you'd better stop before you regret it? I may have to send you back to Potter and the mudbloods more than just a little damaged. If my father found out I was fraternizing with a best mate of that piece of filth it wouldn't be pretty." Draco's cold tone and insults didn't strike Tessa badly at all.

"Oh, okay. I see, scared of you father, then." Tessa stated mockingly, knowing full well she was now willingly playing with fire. He gave her a scrutinizing look before she felt him reach into his robes.

Tessa's stomach did some sort of somersault, knowing he was reaching for his wand. The smirk on his face was familiar but made her feel even more like a fool. Draco's expression made it plain that he was seeing what her reaction would be, and he had been quite satisfied with her sudden worried look.

"Now who's scared?" Draco asked tauntingly, the smirk not fading in the least. Tessa couldn't come up with a reply, but didn't have to because at that moment his warm lips brushed against hers, but only for a moment. He pulled away far too soon, making Tessa feel like begging for more.

"Draco," Tessa whispered breathlessly, but his smirk grew slightly before his mouth collided with hers again. Her mind was spinning instantly, wondering how on earth things had come to this.

His arms were wrapping around her for the first time since she'd entered and it was a better feeling than she'd imagined. Tessa felt like a traitor to her Gryffindor mates, but couldn't really get herself to mind at that moment. Everyone deserved happiness and comfort at some point.

In that moment, Tessa knew that this wasn't just a simple matter of comforting Draco. How in the world could she just walk away-happy she'd cheered someone up- after kissing the seemingly heartless Draco Malfoy.

One of her hands ran through his soft, blonde hair while the other pressed against his warm neck. Tessa couldn't really think straight, but was swept away as Draco kissed her deeper.

When they broke apart, Tessa wasn't sure if anything needed to be said but Draco filled the silence, "Tell Potter about that, Connors." He suggested cockily with his never leaving smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaanddd….At last! Some new stuff. :D Enjoy! And maybe review? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.**

After their little episode together, Tessa found Malfoy darting away, leaving her to stand in the deserted bathroom in a daze. Had that all really happened? It was a hard fact to accept, but she soon tried to clear her thoughts as she, too, left the room.

They didn't talk. Tessa was overly aware of the fact that the blonde Slytherin wouldn't even meet her eyes in the Great Hall at meals or even in class. If they passed each other in the hallways, she would pretend not to noticed, because that's what he did.

That day seemed different though, and not wanting to miss anything, Tessa risked sneaking a glance at Malfoy as they each walked with their respective group of friends. Ron and Hermione were bickering about an essay due in class that day while Harry conversed cheerfully with Seamus Finnegan.

As if feeling her brown eyes on him, Malfoy's cold gaze flicked to her face as they passed and Tessa felt her heart thudding at his blank, slightly disgusted expression that was glued to his face. Feeling a little let down and wishing she had been more prepared for such a reaction, Tessa snapped her eyes forward again and remained silent as the two groups passed each other, exchanging short taunting remarks as usual.

In Defence Against the Dark Arts class, she was irritated to find that the only seat remaining when she arrived a few minutes late was a desk in the back with more than a few carvings in it. Snape coolly informed her of her tardiness and took ten points from Gryffindor, and for this Tessa received a couple glares from those in her house and many smirks from the Slytherins.

Just as Tessa angrily opened her book, she decided that the day was not one she was enjoying and began wishing it was over. Snape began to teach in his stiff tone, but it was only a few minutes before she jumped when someone joined her at her desk in the back.

"What're you back here for?" Tessa hissed, not looking up from the notes she was pretending to take. It was hard to quell the slight ray of hope that seemed to come out at his presence at first.

"Only seat, Connors." Malfoy replied stiffly, "I was late."

"Fortunate for you Professor Snape didn't see. I was late too and got ten points off for it." Tessa murmured, being careful to keep her tone neutral and not friendly, unsure of how to speak to Malfoy after their, ah, unusual moment a week ago, "But then, you're such a pet of his that it probably wouldn't matter."

"Shut it." His snappy response came as a murmur so no one would hear them speaking despite Snape's voice drifting through the room. Tessa bristled at his cold words and looked at him piercingly.

"Make me, Malfoy." She nearly growled, more than a little irritated that there seemed to be no change in him despite what had gone on between them. There was a moment that Tessa wondered if he was just going to scowl and turn away. Neither of them was making any move to halt the glaring tournament going on between them.

"Really want me to do that in the middle of class, Connors?" his smirk plain on his face, "You know Snape would never tolerate such intimacy in class."

Tessa felt her face heat up at his suggestive words and let her eyes fall to the parchment before her, pretending to completely ignore his presence. She distinctly heard him chuckled beside her though, and strangely enough had to fight back a small smile of her own.

The rest of class was spent in pretty much cool bored silence. The tension Tessa felt in the air between her and Malfoy was something she couldn't explain or even understand herself. Things with him were quite unique.

Class finally came to an end and Tessa hurriedly gathered up her things, being sure to not give Malfoy a glance as she left the room. There was no reason to have a conversation with him. That one time with him shouldn't mean so much to her, and she doubted it meant anything to him, anyways.

"I pity you, Tessa, stuck with the rat in class. As if having Snape as professor wasn't bad enough." Ron spoke up, earning smiles from both Harry and Hermione but Tessa's smile didn't come until forced.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he cheated off you." Hermione shook her head slightly with a small frown, "I'm almost certain I've seen him trying to cheat off me at times." Tessa had to force out a small laugh, wondering why she bristled at the insults that her friends were voicing. They were common, yet never before had irked her so much.

"I'll catch you guys later." She shrugged, feeling fidgety and hoping none of them noticed her avoiding meeting their eyes. Leaving them abruptly, Tessa disappeared and found herself wandering down an empty hallway, thinking about the conversation her friends just had.

The rest of the day seemed to go by very slowly and Tessa had to struggle to keep from falling asleep in History of Magic. She had never thought a class could be so boring! She didn't even have it with her friends, just a few other Gryffindors she never really talked to.

The bright sunlight outside seemed to taunt the students stuck inside the classroom as their teacher drawled on. Tessa shifted anxiously in her seat, wishing time would speed up just a little bit so she could get out of that class. With a sigh, she propped her head on her hand.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as an eerie feeling came over her and Tessa swallowed thickly. Looking to her left, Tessa's elbow almost slid off the desk at seeing Malfoy staring piercingly at her.

Trying to act nonchalant, she raised her eyebrows in question but his expression didn't change so Tessa turned her eyes away. Pointlessly staring at her was one thing that could easily get on her nerves.

The rest of class Tessa concentrated on not letting Malfoy's presence bother her. He had long stopped staring at her, now looking as utterly bored as everyone else and acting as though she didn't exist as she was used to.

**Hoping for some encouraging reviews for this! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

** I have not died, in case anyone was wondering. Work and all that has taken up most of the time I use to write. And when I have time to write, I feel like reading instead…So this update should assure you I'm still writing-just not as much as in the past. **

** I'm also working on my 100****th**** fanfic because I want it to be extra special! So keep a look out for the BIG 100****th**** STORY. :D It shouldn't be much longer now.**

**Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing.**

Chapter 4

The rest of the week went on with nothing significant happening. Tessa surrendered to the fact that Malfoy didn't see her differently and she shouldn't-_didn't _see him any differently. He was still the arrogant, conceited, annoying, blond Slytherin that hated her, her friends, and Gryffindor.

"Are you even listening to us?" Hermione sounded a bit irritated that Tessa seemed so distant at dinner that evening. Feeling several pairs of eyes on her, Tessa quickly snapped her head up letting her hand that was supporting her head fall to her lap.

"Erm, honestly? No." she attempted a smile, keeping her eyes focused solely on Hermione's face, feeling her palms sweat. Tessa wiped her hands on her robes and waited for her friend to say something.

"You've seemed fairly distant lately-is something wrong?" one of Hermione's eyebrows rose and Tessa resisted the urge to let her eyes fall to her plate. That would surely give her away, so she only half shrugged.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"While staring off into space with a glare?" Ron piped up with amusement, "_That's_ normal…" he muttered sarcastically and Tessa stuck her tongue out at him as Harry smiled, pushing food around on his plate.

"Alright…" Hermione replied, choosing to ignore Ron's comment as she watched Tessa carefully a moment, "Just let me know if anything's bothering you." She gave a small smile.

"Blimey, Hermione, she just said she's fine." Ron rolled his eyes, "Stop being such a worry-wart."

"I'm not a worry-wart." Hermione was instantly distracted from Tessa. Tessa took that moment to sneak a glance at the Slytherin table across the aisle. The two friends bickered casually, Harry tossing in his two bits every now and then.

In truth, Tessa really _was_ feeling fine. She had just been paying such close attention to a certain someone at a different table that her mind was definitely not on the conversation her friends had been in.

It wasn't worth her worry, Tessa was sure, but Malfoy was particularly quiet at dinner that night. Sure, she was never the one conversing with him, but she had been watching-merely observing, and noticed that Crabbe, Goyle, nor even Parkinson had tried speaking to him.

Normally she wouldn't think anything of it, but Malfoy had such a dark look in his eyes as he stared at the table before him. Tessa may not know him well, but she knew that it wasn't normal for Malfoy to sit with his chin propped in his hand, a defeated look on his face.

"If you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do." Tessa muttered to her friends, standing abruptly and tossing a forced smile at the surprised faces that watched her.

"Tess." Harry spoke up suddenly just as she had turned her back. Frustration boiled in her stomach, but an excuse was on the tip of her tongue as she turned around, trying to look calm and casual.

"Yeah, Harry?" she raised her eyebrows. Harry gave her a curious look before raising his own eyebrows.

"Slytherin table?...You have something you need to do over there?" Despite the question he asked, he didn't sound at all nosey, Tessa clenched her teeth a moment before realizing that it might be noticed by Hermione. With a small smile, Tessa gave a small nod.

"There was a, uh, trick I need to pay Malfoy back for." The lie came easily, but tasted bitter on her lips. Tessa bit her tongue at the fib, watching to be sure her friends believed her. They did. Their amused expressions were proof that she was in the clear.

"Let us know if you need any help." Ron grinned, ignoring Hermione's sharp look, but the brunette didn't say anything to stop Tessa. The trio hated Malfoy every bit as much as Tessa did…or as much as they thought she did.

Tessa stalked over to the Slytherin table, not bothering to react to the haughty, sneering occupants that were watching her with mild curiosity. A Gryffindor approaching them was no small matter, but the attention she received doubled at her immediate actions.

Not caring that she was drawing unnecessary attention to herself-and Malfoy, for that matter, Tessa hopped up on the Slytherin table, walked across, and hopped down on the other side. She ignored the hisses and angry mutterings that could be heard at such disrespectful actions.

Malfoy, himself, looked quite surprised and uncertain as to how to react, but Tessa didn't give him any time to think about it. She shot him a dirty look-for good measure-before grabbing the front of his robes and practically dragging him from his seat.

"Connors-" Malfoy growled lowly, glaring down at her.

"Shut up." She snapped, leading him out of the Great Hall, smirking at his "friends" as they left the room, never releasing her hold on his robes.

"There better be a good reason for this, Connors." Malfoy snapped threateningly, jerking from her grip the instant they were in an empty corridor. The silence was peaceful a moment before Tessa looked up into his icy blue eyes, with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked simply.

"What's wrong with _me_?" Malfoy nearly choked, "_You_ just stomped over the Slytherin table and dragged me from the room by the robes-what do you mean by asking me that? What's wrong with _me_? No-what's wrong with _you_?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, thank you for asking." Tessa smirked, not letting his scowl bother her in the least. Since when was she so immune to his annoying facial expressions? She rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible. Now, what-"

"You didn't look well." Tessa stated seriously, a thoughtful look on her face as she spoke a little softer this time, "So I wondered what could make you so angry that your…friends weren't even speaking to you."

"That's definitely none of your business." Malfoy hissed, pressing his lips tightly together and Tessa didn't miss the fact that his left hand formed a fist out of frustration, the right hand resting against his side where she knew his wand was probably hidden.

"I want to know." Tessa stated simply, returning his cold stare but not bothering to finger her wand hidden at her hip beneath her own robes. Malfoy didn't scare her. Strangely enough, she didn't really think he'd hex her at all.

"I don't really care." Malfoy stated in reply.

"Malfoy…" Tessa sighed, not missing the way he tensed up at her not snapping at him. Of course he wasn't expecting anything but a hostile tone. She wasn't completely sure where her softened voice came from, and why, "If you need someone to talk to you can…"

His look of utter disgust left Tessa faltering in her confidence and she quickly glanced around, suddenly nervous. "Talk to…one of the professors, of course. Or your…friends."

He simply waited a moment before turning and beginning to walk off, but Tessa found herself grabbing his arm at the last moment, briskly moving to stand in front of him. Blocking a Malfoy's path was definitely a dangerous action to make, but she hadn't thought.

"Or me." Tessa found herself saying uncertainly, keeping her eyes on his chest since her nerves suddenly failed and her heart pounded in her chest. It was a stupid thing to do. A stupid thing to say.

She didn't look up as he silently moved walk by, and Tessa felt his robe sleeve flutter against her arm as he passed.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this update-especially since it's been awhile. Reviews help a lot! :)**


End file.
